


The Trials of Jackson Whittemore

by aldiara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Pack, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson wakes up with a minor genetic alteration, as you do when you're Jackson.</p>
<p>Written for the "Wingfic" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trials of Jackson Whittemore

The pack is there within twenty minutes of Jackson waking up; they must've smelled it, Jackson guesses, although do feathers have much of a smell unless you singe them? Burning the damn things off is becoming a more appealing option by the minute, actually.

"Well don't just stand there, losers!" he snarls, flailing his arms, and promptly shoots to the opposite ceiling corner, wings beating madly. "Can we fix this? No more fucking transformations!"

They're all looking way more amused than alarmed. Assholes.

Eventually Lydia clears her throat, eyes gleaming. "Actually I think we need to do some tests first."


End file.
